Life changing acts
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: The Uchiha family is widely popular and very rich but everyone in the family needs to do their part. . . . Even if it means doing adult movies.AU Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto *tear* Warning: SasuNaru, NaruSasu,mentioned NejiSasu,SasuGaar Yaio up ahead
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is rated M for a reason. There is implied yaio and actual yaio too. In later chapters there will be SasuNaru don't worry. **

**S.P.O.V**

The one thing most people don't know is that the Uchiha Corporations is very big and has many branches. Everybody has to help the corporation either it being balancing the account or making the Uchiha men presentable. Like I was saying there are many branches and one of those branches is erotic movies. I am one of the actors for the movies and I'm 22.

So I was walking down the street and like always nobody notices me. This was a very interesting day at work today. There was a man about my age with beautiful lavender eyes . . . . I hate being the uke. But in the end he said he was sorry and in a velvety voice he asked me if he could buy me lunch and of course I had to say yes.

**-Flashback-**

"Sasuke-kun." He said to me while I look into those very sexy eyes he has and I still can't chase away the images of his perfect body. It sends chills down my spine.

"Sasuke-kun." He purred into my ear leaning closer to me

I finally snap out of my day dream of him as he nips on my ear lobe. I moan slightly as he does this and he smiles.

"You were saying something." I say to him as I somewhat push him away.

"Oh, I was asking how long you have been in this business it seemed like you knew what you were doing?" he asks

"I've been doing it since I was . . . 18 at the latest." I say to him.

"Ah so who made you start it?" he asks wearily.

"My father," I say to him looking at the table not completely sure how he will react.

"Interesting, "he says not looking at me as if he strung a nerve.

"Neji-kun no need to worry its fine." I say to him

He kisses my cheek and I smile at him but in some way it feels odd like I'm smiling at the wrong person but I shake it off as if it's nothing.

-**End of flashback**-

I was walking down the street not wanting to go home, so I wandered into a movie store. I rented some horror flick movies and with an, audible sigh I walk out having no other place to be so I walk home. I enter the front door and I see my brother on the couch.

"So how was your day?" He asks with a smirk

"Hn." I grunt not giving a damn.

I enter my room and I take out my cell phone and I text Gaara.

_M: Hey _

_G: Hey_

_M: Want to come over?_

_G: Sure _

_M: Come through the window around 2 when Itachi is asleep._

_G: Ok see you later Sasuke-Seme_

I take my computer out and see what is on the internet about me. First thing that pops up is **COME AND GET A GLANCE AT THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE FOR ONLY $22.50. **I role my eyes and I look up some bands I know, then this pops up. **Come and see the greatest band a live, The Demons. The next CD is coming out on Friday. **I click on the link just to see if the band was any good. It sends me straight to their website and it has single pictures of the band members the guitar player is the guy that wears green spandex. The bass player is this blonde haired girl that has a pink streak in bangs and it hangs in her face. The drummer is this brown haired guy with swirls tattooed on his cheeks. Then I come to the picture of the singer and all I have to say is **OMG**. He is a tall blonde about my age with sky blue eyes but the sky on its sunniest day would not do them justice. He has scars on his cheek that look like whiskers. The most noticeable thing about this man is that his body is a great caramel color and his stomach is flattened into 8 pack abs. I can feel shivers going down my spine just thinking about him. I close my computer and I pick up a book and start to read.

-**Time Skip-**

Finally its 2'o'clock I walk into the other room and I see my brother on the bed sleeping like a rock. I smirk and walk back to my room and open my window. I look out the window and I see an object moving in the shadows. The figure moves to my house and starts to climb up and he climbs through my window and I shut it.

I hear his teeth chatter," It's so fucking cold outside Sasu."

"Here I can help you get you warm." I say with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.P.O.V**

I pull the red head closer to me by his waist. I kiss his lips and he instantly presses back. I lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and he happily accepts. He opens his mouth wide and I run my tongue of the roof of his mouth and his teeth. He crapes his teeth along my tongue but not hard and it sends shivers down my back and I pull him closer. He already put his arms around my neck and I start to run my hands up the boy's shirt. I pull my tongue out of the young boy's mouth, he whimpers and I smirk and take off his shirt and push him on my bed._ I always liked being on top _I think and smirk mentally. I kiss Gaara's neck and move down to his shoulder where there is a yellowing bruise form a previous night. I suck on the bruise making sure it stays longer this time. Gaara shrivels and moans under me and I can't help but smirk. I kiss and nip down the pale boy's stomach and chest once I reach his pants, I look up at him and he looks at me with needy eyes.

"P-please Sasu-ke" he stutters

_He usually isn't talking by now he must really need it . . . . Damn I good_ I think to myself and smirking mentally.

I nod and smirk at the boy under me pleading. I take my teeth and pull the boys pants off slowly. The red head growls at me. I chuckle and use my hands to bring his boxers off this time. I see his member weeping with precum. I start to pump him and he arches his back and moans louder than he should have.

"SShhh Gaara-chan you must be quiet," I say to him softly

"S-sorry i-I forgot." He apologizes

I smirk at him and I lean down and put my mouth around his member and begin to suck him dry. He moans again but this time a little quieter than before. When I start to bob my head up and down he moans and arches his back just at this one motion. I smirk mentally, _if he did all that for that one motion I wonder what he will do when I. . . . _I take the full member into my mouth and the head touches the back of my throat and I start to deep throat him. His eyes shoot open, he throws his head back, grabs the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white, and he bites the pillow next to his head trying to hold back a major moan. The reaction I got from him gets me hard and within seconds he cums in my throat and I swallow. He takes his member out of my mouth and I start to kiss him again. I rub my leg against his manhood and he moans. _I love it when they moan_ I think to myself feeling myself getting harder. I pull back and place 3 digits on his lips.

"Suck." I say to him.

He opens his mouth and he begins to lick every square inch of those three digits. Once I think they are wet enough I put them next to his puckered entrance and shove in one. He doesn't react. I put in the second one he moans when I begin to scissor him. I put the third one in and he winces in pain as I drive them in and out. On the second thrust of my fingers I come to the bundle of nerves and smirk as I lightly touch it.

"OH F-FUCK S-SASUKE." He says to me.

I smirk remembering where it is and I stretch him out more and remove my fingers. He whimpers wanting something bigger and better. I stand up from the bed and take off my pants. He looks at me and licks his lips when he sees how hard he made me. I sit in between his legs again and I cover my weeping member in my saliva. I angle myself just right and I push in all at once. I stop waiting for my cue. He nods his head and I start to move and on my second thrust I hit the younger man's prostate.

"H-HARDER SASU-SASUKE F-FASTER." He moans loudly at me

I comply and hit his sweet spot over and over again. I can feel tightness in my lower abdomen and I know I'm close.. . . really close

"SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEE." the red headed boy moans as his cum squirts on to mine and his chest. I thrust 3 more times with a lot of power and I cum inside of him and the weirdest thing happens I see the picture of the blonde singer in my head….. and then I pull out Gaara. We ride out our orgasms together. Once we are off our high we go to the bathroom to clean up. We walk back into my room and I kiss him on the lips short and sweet.

"Thanks Gaara." I say to him

"Anytime." He says to me with a smirk and he climbs out of my window. 


	3. Chapter 3

**N.P.O.V**

I run across the stage while the guitar solo is going on and I stick my hand out to the crowd. They start fighting over to touch it and I smile. The 10 girls that were just in front of me fighting over my hand just fainted and I chuckle. Then 10 more girls fill in there spots. I step back because the song is about to end.

_Keep on waiting for the end of time. _I sing into the microphone and the lights go dark.

I can't help but smile, when the lights get brighter I smile bigger.

"Thank you, you have been a great audience make sure to get our CD it will be out this Friday." I pause waiting for the screaming to calm down, "Good night." I finally say to the crowd and walk off.

I turn to my band, "that was great guys." I tell them and give high fives all the way around.

"Hey there's going to be an after party at The Attic if you want to go." Ino the bassist says to me.

"Sure why not." I shrug

"I don't think I will go." Choji says to everybody

"It's ok Choji you don't have to go." Ino says to him with a smile

"I'll see you tomorrow." He states and walks away

"Come on lets go." She basically yells at me and starts to push me and Lee

"Fine, fine I'm going." I chuckle at her.

**S.P.O.V**

"CCCOOOMMMEEE ON SASUKE-KUN." A pink haired girl starts pulling on my arm to get me to go.

"No." I say to her and give her a glare

"Why not?" she snaps at me

"Because unlike you I have a job I have to do." I spit at her venomously

"Come on you have to go." She wines to me while looking at the ground pathetically like she going to cry or something

"Damn." I curse under my breath, "Fine, I'll go." I say to her

She perks up immediately and smiles, "Get dressed then we are going to leave in a couple minutes." She says to me and leaves my room.

_Damn I can't believe I got played . . . . Again, she is such a bitch. _I think to myself. I get dressed in my favorite black skinnies, my blue shirt, and my black and white converse. I look myself over, _Wait what am I missing?_ I ask myself. Then it clicks I go over to my night stand and I put in the black stud ear ring that I had. _Now I'm ready_ I think to myself as I walk out.

"So Sakura where are we going?" I ask not completely sure

"We are going to this new club in town call The Attic." She says to me

"What for exactly?" I ask

"Well I got this text from my friend that one of her favorite band will be there, and I thought it would be fun to go." She says

"Hn." Rolling my eyes.

We walk out of my house and we both walk over to my baby. . . . My black Lamborghini.(1)

I sigh and smirk at my car, but instead of getting in we go over to the blue Mustang I have and we both get in.

"Why do you even have that thing if you don't drive it?" The bitch asks me

"I'm saving it for a special occasion." I say to her aggravated. She catches the tone I am using and doesn't say anything else as I drive off the property.

**A/N: I hope you like it R&R**

**(1): if you don't know what this car looks like or why it is so special . . . . you need help **


	4. Chapter 4

**N.P.O.V**

We walk into the dark club and a group of girls walk up to me and squeal, "YOUR NARUTO." They squeal again, "WE ARE LIKE YOU BIGGEST FANS." one of them says.

To my sanity my body guard makes a way to the VIP area. _Only if they knew I was gay _I chuckle and shutter to myself. _Maybe not _as I picture more girls around me. We get to the back area and a body guard and lifts up the velvet rope. We all sit down.

"COME ON LETS GO DANCE." I yell to the group over the loud music

Nobody gets up; I sigh and walk out of the area. I plunge right into the middle of the dancing people. _I love dancing _I think to myself.

**S.P.O.V**

We walk into the crowed place and I roll my eyes.

"COME ON SASUKE HAVE SOME FUN" the pink haired bitch screams over the music.

"Hn." I grunt but I know she can't hear me

I dive into the group of people into the middle of the room trying to get away from the bitch. I look to my side and I see something strikingly blonde. Without thinking I start to walk towards it. There is this tall, tanned man, with strikingly blonde hair. He twirls around while dancing. He sees me and stops dancing. Then I see his eyes, I have seen these eyes before but now I actually see them, it doesn't compare. He locks eyes with me and walks over to me almost like a wild animal walking in for the kill of its prey.

**N.P.O.V**

I see him. He is a little shorter than I am, he has black hair but with streaks of blue in it, he has dark brown eyes almost black, they are so deep. I can't help but lock eyes with those eyes. I walk towards him.

I whisper into his ear, "Come dance with me." I say to him seductively

He stands there for a second, dazed.

He snaps out of it, he grabs my hips and crashes me against him and I feel something hard against my leg.

Then he grabs my hard on and says to me," I rather do something else." He gives my ear a good lick

"Follow me," I say to him and grab his wrist.

We practically run to a corner of the club and down a hall. He grabs my shoulders and slams me against the wall. He crashes his lips against mine. His hands roam my body and I push him away. He growls at me and I look around and find the door I was looking for. I open it and there is a couch in there and I lock the door. He crashes his lips against mine again. He licks my bottom lips asking for entrance. I open my mouth and we fight for dominance. It's a pretty equal fight but then he put his tongue undermine and massages it. I moan, melting into his touch and he presses harder against me obviously winning the fight over dominance. He puts his leg in between my legs creating friction against my manhood. I put my arms around his neck and he starts to kiss my jawline, and then gets to my ear. He licks my ear lobe and licks behind my ear and my eyes roll into the back of my head. He grabs my waist and pulls me towards the couch and pushes me on it.

**S.P.O.V**

I've done this so many times but this is the only time I actually enjoyed myself. I grab the blonde's shirt and I pull his shirt over his head. I take off my shirt too and he licks his lips. I kiss him on his shoulder, his chest, his sides, and his stomach I love his taste it's so addicting and the sounds I'm getting form the blonde is making me as hard as a rock. I can't take much more of this. I grab the blonde's pants and yank them down exposing the weeping member of the blonde. I put three of my fingers on the blonde's lips.

"Suck." I say to him

He does and he covers every single area on my fingers and once I think they are good a wet I take them out of his warm cavern. There is a string of saliva dripping from my finger and I lap it off of the blondes face. I put one of my fingers at his entrance and it slides in. I put in the second one and I start to scissor him. He grunts and moans and then I put the third one in and he screams in pleasure I feel myself getting hard as if that was even possible. I take my fingers out of the blondes' ass and I stand up and I take off my very tight pants. He likes his lips again and I get on the couch in between his legs and I coat my hardened cock with precum. I line myself up and I thrust myself in all at once. The blonde yelps in pain and I don't move.

"Oh god . . . . move." He barely whispers

I do what I am told and I start to move.

In a couple of thrusts from me, he screams in pure ecstasy, "T-that spot. . . Ugh. . . Right there."

I angle towards that spot and I get him to scream again, I thrust over and over again and I always hit his spot.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum." He screams

Right after he screams that he cums and then I cum inside of him. I pull myself out of him and I collapse on top of him. _What did I just do? _I ask myself

**TBC. . . . . **

**A/N: I made it almost to a thousand words WOOP tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**N.P.O.V**

_Oh hot damn what the hell did I do?_ I look down at the naked raven haired man lying on my stomach.

I clear my throat and start to fidget under the raven, "Sorry about this I don't know what took over me. . . .."

The raven haired man chuckles but doesn't look up at me, "It's probably the same thing that took over me."

He shifts his weight and sits on the other side of the couch. I zone out and I don't really hear what he is saying but I'm focused on the velvet coming from his mouth.

I finally zone back in when he stands up, "Oh by the way I'm Naruto." I say to him as he is about to walk out.

"I know, I am Sasuke Uchiha." He says without looking at me again and he walks out.

I move sideways trying to get up and a sharp pain shoots up my spine starting from my ass.

_Oh fucking hell I can't move how the hell am I supposed to walk if I can't stand up._ I mentally scream in my head.

Somebody knocks on the door. _Please don't be fangirls. Please don't be fangirls._ I chant in my head.

"Naruto are you in there?" a girls voice sounded behind the door

_Oh shit Oh shit _I chant in my head and then I realize the voice.

"Ino?" I ask

"Yeah we were trying to find you why are you in there?" my bassist ask me

"Ugh can you get in here?" I ask not being able to stand up still

The door knob turns and she walks in.

"Please lock." I say to her

She nods and locks the door then looks at me.

"Why are you naked?" she asks

"uuuggghhh." That's all I say

"You didn't." she looks at me with disappointment

I look up at her with pleading eyes.

"I know his name this time at least let up on the third degree." I ask

"Not a chance ok what is his name." she asks me

"He is Sasuke Uchiha." I say to the blonde

Her eyes get wide, " The porn star?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Their thoughts_

**S.P.O.V**

_"Oh god . . . . move." He barely whispers_

_"T-that spot. . . Ugh. . . Right there." He screams _

_"I-I'm gonna c-cum." He screams _

Something slaps me across my face.

"What the hell?" I yell at the person in front of me that happens to be my brother.

"I've been calling your name for the past 15 minutes." He says to me

"Why?" I ask with venom dripping in my voice

He smirks evilly at me and I give him a glare, "Outoto you're getting hard." He says to me with a chuckle

I look down and he was right, my pants were tented and it wasn't going to go away on its own.

"Shit." I groan out in frustration

"So who were you thinking about?" My brother asks me

"Nobody." I glare at him

"Liar, you had to be thinking about somebody , you were just sitting here zoned out and you started getting a hard on." He says to me

I don't answer him I just give him a glare but it doesn't faze him.

"Could it be Uzumaki Naruto?" he asks

My heart flutters in my chest as I hear the blonde's name but I don't react.

"It is, is it not?" he asks me and he smirks

"Oh baby outoto when you are on your computer and you don't want me to find something delete the website history." He smirks again at me

I stand up not saying anything and I got to the bathroom. I turn on the water and wait for it to warm up.

_It's been 3 days and I still can't get that blond out of my head._ _The way his blue eyes shined when he I would hit his spot. The way his tanned body moved undermines. The way his back would arch when I thrusted into him. The way his eyes would roll into the back of him head. _

I kept on thinking about the blond and the thing that I was about to fix came back with a vengeance. I got into the shower. The hot water that was supposed to help actually made it worse because it reminded me of the rush of the blonde's hot skin rubbing against mine. After a couple of minutes I moaned as I had the longest orgasm by myself I have ever had.

_This is not good._

Was the only coherent thought I had when my orgasm was over.

I got out of the now cold shower and got changed. I walked out of my room and my older brother sat there with that bastardly smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" I spat at him

"Shouldn't you?" he asks

"FUCK." I scream haven forgotten

I grab my keys and jump into my car and speed off.

**N.P.O.V**

"Come on tell me, tell me pppllleeeaaassseee?" she asks me again

_It's been three days can't you just let it go?_ I rub my temples

Ever since that day my blonde bassist kept on trying to pry information out of me.

"Ino can you please just get over it I'm just not up to it." I say to her hopefully to stop the questioning.

"Fine," she pouts.

"Thank you." I say to her as I lean back in the car

"So where are you taking me?" I ask the girl

"Oh we are going to go shopping." She says with a smile

"Oh joy." I feel the headache coming back

"It will be fun I promise." She says to me

"That's what you said the last time and we got stampeded by fans." I say to her

"That is why were are going to the smaller mall." She says to me still driving

"Ok fine." I lean back and close my eyes

**S.P.O.V**

_DAMN_ I practically scream in my head.

_I hate my director. _My director is this very pale, white man that has dark hair. His name is Orochimaru and he gives me the creeps. I am an Uchiha it is very hard for somebody to give an Uchiha the creeps and this man has.

**-Flashback-**

"Orochimaru you in here?" I ask as I opened the door slowly peeking in

"Oh Sasuke-kun." The white man moaned kneeling and bowing to a shrine made for me.

My eyes got wide and I closed the door quietly and I vowed I would never get close to that man.

-**End of Flashback-**

My phone rings and it brings me out of my haze.

"Hello?" I say to it

A too cheery high pitched voice answers, "Sasuke you have to come with me to the mall."

"Why?" I ask glaring at her through the phone

"Because I'm your friend and you need to come with me." She says

I sigh _I don't have anything better to do why not. _"Which one?" I ask

"The smaller one it has what I need." She says to me

"Ok I'll be there in a second." I say to her

"Ok." She says to me and hangs up.

**A/N:** So what do you think I think the story is picking up review so I can see if I should stop writing or not.

Your writer,

K aka yaoi lover14706


	7. Chapter 7

S.P.O.V

_Why did I go to the mall with this bitch again_? I ask myself and I sigh when I realize I can't answer that question.

At this moment I am in victoria secret with a girl. Any other straight man would be happy but I am not. I am annoyed to no end. There are girls upon girls around me all of them hanging on me. At one point I'm pretty sure every one of these girls has asked me out. I give them my best Go Die Bitch glare but none of them notice it or move away from me. My glare lessens because I know it doesn't matter if I glare at the girls they are not going to go away. I sigh; please help me I plead inside my head. I look out the entrance of the shop and I see a bright bubbly happy blonde walking past. It can't be I smirk and watch him walk past the store swaying his hips. I didn't know I was leaning forwards until I almost fell straight on my face. I popped up and walk towards the entrance.

N.P.O.V

_This was a lot more fun than that other time._ I say to myself. So far nobody has noticed me but I do feel like I'm being followed though but every time I turn around nobody is there.

"What are you looking at Naru?" my blond friend asks me

I shake my head as if that will get rid of the feeling that I'm being followed, "Oh nothing Ino."

I turn back around and start walking. We go into a movie store and Ino walks away from me to the chick flick section.

_I wonder…_ I go to the back of the store where the adult movie section and I start going through the selection. I stop at a movie named Kitty Wants to Play, Do you?(1) I look at who it was made by it says Uchiha Corp. I turn the movie box over and I see the raven in black kitty ears and a black tail eyes get a little wider. I put the movie back, I feel heat rising up to my face and I walk to the front of the store. I see my bassist there buying a couple of movies.

"You ready to . . . you ok?" she turns to me and put her hand on my forehead

"Yeah I'm fine just a little hot." I say to her with a smile

Ino turns and buys her movies.

"You ready to go?" she ask me

I shake my head yes and we walk around the mall some more.

We stop at a really girly clothing store.

"Ino you can go in by yourself I'll wait out here." I say to her

"Ok." She shrugs and walks in

I sit down on the bench outside the clothing store. I lean back and close my eyes.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!" as high pitched voice yells

I open my eyes and I see a group of 20 or so girls looking at me.

OH HELL NOT AGAIN I yell mentally. I stand up and start to run forgetting my bags and Ino's. They all start chasing me. After 10 minutes of running around the mall, I turn a corner and somebody yanks me into a bathroom.

"Sssshhhh don't make a sound." A deep rich slightly familiar voice says to me in the dark room

We hear the crowd of girls run past. The man turns on the lights and I see the very sexy Sasuke Uchiha. I blush when I realize that I'm holding on to his shoulders. I let go of him, I rub the back of my head and he smirks.

"Thanks for saving me." I say to him

"No problem I was having the same problem earlier and this is the only safe place to get away from them." He says to me.

He walks up to me, put his hand on my face and rubs my cheek with his thumb. He mumbles something along the lines of "why can't I get you out of my head".

I blush at the touch, "What did you say?"

He doesn't say anything to me. He gets closer to me and kisses me. I feel that spark that I haven't ever felt before even though I've kissed many, many men and women alike (2). I open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth. He runs his tongue over the roof of my mouth mapping out everything. Then he takes his tongue and starts to massage mine. Then I do something for this man that I have not done for anybody else before him. I moan. He grabs my waist and pulls me against him. Then he brings me to the bathroom wall, he puts his knee in between my legs, and starts to it rub against my member. His slim pale hand goes underneath my shirt, starts to rub my chest and stomach. I arch my back to the sparked touches of the pale man.

"Naruto if I help you, have to help me deal?" he asks with air in his voice

I shake my head yes not being able to trust my voice. He moves his hands lower down; he unbuttons my pants slowly, undoes my zipper while he keeps licking and nipping my neck. He plunges his hand into my boxers and starts to rub his hand across my hot and hard member. He squeezes lightly on my shaft and I moan loudly. I can't see his face but I can feel him smirk against my neck. He pumps faster; harsher and I can't help but moan louder. He removes his hand and I whimper. He gets on his knees and yanks down my boxers fully exposing my full erect dick. He puts his mouth round my weeping member and starts to suck me dry. I shrivel and moan at the pleasure this man is giving me. He runs his tongue against the slit of my member and pushes gently. I start to thrust into this man's mouth without thinking. He growls at me and I stop myself. He pauses for a second like he doesn't know what he should do or now. Then he starts to suck me off again and I feel the back of his throat. He then takes my dick and swallows it to the hilt and I see nothing but white. I feel a hot pressure in my abdomen and I spill my seed into the raven's mouth with a moan and he swallows all of it.

"Now you have to back up your end of the deal." He says to me with lust in his eyes

I look down at his rock hard clothed member and I feel heat rushing up to my face.

* * *

(1): That is one of the best and hottest one-shot fanfictions I have ever read made by Akie-chan Sasuke is so cute as a Neko =^_^=

(2): just remember this is from Naruto's P.O.V and he is a rock star so yeah. . . . I made him a man-whore

TBC. . . .

That was just for you MafiasElite thanks for reading, I love your comments. Readers review they are greatly appreciated. Also I am so sorry this took so long the website was having problems and please please keep reading and please dont give up on hope there will always be a next chapter.

Your writer,

Yaoi lover14706


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok this is for all the questions regarding the SasuGaara and the NejiSasu. Sasuke and Gaara are just friends with benefits and Gaara will come back in later chapters I swear. The thing with Neji and Sasuke it is that Sasuke works for a porno and he worked with Neji that is it end of story but I haven't figured out if I am going to bring him back or not *deep in thought* I hope this helps un-confuses everybody. If you are still completely lost shot me a PM or put it in a Review and I will try to help you. Back to the story **

**S.P.O.V**

The blonde in front of me looks down at my ridiculously hard dick and I see his face become a beautiful light pink. I have seen a lot of beautiful people before but this blonde haired, blued eyed boy trumps all of them just in this single action. I put my hand on the side of his face and he leans into my touch. My heart beat becomes erratic and he hasn't even done anything to me. _Or has he_? I question myself. _He made me fall in love with him. _I answer my question. I lean in and kiss him gently. He grabs my shoulders and turns us around so I am against the wall. Naruto crashes his lips onto mine harshly. He breaks the kiss and attacks my neck with kisses and nips. He bites softly at my pulse and I moan softly. He doesn't stop his decent down. He unbuttons my shirt and kisses down my chest softly. The kisses are soft but the effect they have on me is something I have never witnessed before; I yearned for him to touch me, to hug me, to tease me, to punish me, to do anything with me. He continues to kiss down my pale stomach. Naruto gets to my pants, unbuttons and unzips them with his teeth. While he unzipped my pants he nudged my hardened erection with his nose.

"Ah . . . fucking tease," I moan out softly.

I hear him chuckle and it makes my erection jump. He pulls down my pants and boxers down painfully slowly. I growl at the slow movements. Once my erection is freed I gasp at the cold air. He kisses the head of my cock lightly and pushes his tongue against the slit. I moan louder than I should of. Naruto purred and he put my erection completely in his mouth and created a small pressure with his lips. I feel my legs shaking under me threating to collapse under me. The blonde starts to bob his head up and down my erection. I look up at the ceiling because I feel like if I look at him to long I'm going to blow my load. Naruto moves his hand to my sack and starts to massage them slowly. He moves his tongue on the sensitive vein underneath my throbbing dick. I moan again. He applies more pressure. I ball my fists until my knuckles turn white.

"Nnnnhhh….. Naruto" I moan loudly and the sound reverberates throughout the small bathroom as I release my load into my blonde's mouth.

Naruto swallows all of my cum he also re-zips and re-buttons my pants. He stands up and kisses me softly. I grab the blonde's shoulder and flip us around so I am on top again. I pull down his sleeve to reveal his shoulder. I attach my lips to his tanned shoulder and I suck and bite to my heart's desire; claiming the young rock star as mine and mine alone. I put my hand in the boy's front pocket and pull out his phone and I put my number in it.

"I need to go but call me sometime," I say to him and put his phone back into his front pocket.

I turn to leave but not without giving Naruto a mind blowing kiss he will remember.

**N.P.O.V**

_Ino will never believe me that I gave Sasuke Uchiha. . . . THE SASUKE UCHIHA a fucking blow job. _I think to myself triumphantly. I stick my head out of the restrooms and I check to see if the coast is clear. I walk out and pull out my cell phone and text Ino:

M:Hey Ino where are you?

I: I am in Cosmic(1) where were you?

M: I had to hide in the bathroom because some fangirls chased me

I: Oh ok sorry

M: Oh it's ok Ino it was kinda fun

I find myself in front of the skateboarding store and step inside. I fine my bassist near some hoodies and I walk up next to her.

"Hey Ino whatcha lookin at?" I ask her she jumps and I laugh at her

"Holy Hell Naruto don't scare me like that," she says hitting my lightly on the shoulder.

_(2) Hey! You're a crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night _

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on. _

My phone starts to play.

"Who the fuck is that?" I ask while I dig my phone out

I flip it open and it says: Text message from Your Lover

I feel heat rising up to my face. I open the message and it says:

S: Hey just making sure I got your number right

Ino looks at my phone and then at me, "So who is "Your Lover"?" she asks

**TBC. . .. .**

* * *

**(1): I don't own this store but I do like the skateboards that are in it**

**(2): I don't own this song it's called Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry if you were wondering**

**A/N: I know this took way to long I am so sorry. Read and Review.**

**Your Writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	9. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

I need help. Nothing I write for this story seems right for the next chapter and it turns out really bad. I don't know if I should just quit this story or just wait and see if I come up with anything. I'm so sorry but I don't know what to do please don't lose faith in me as a writer. I want to keep on doing this as long as I possibly can.

Hopefully still your writer,

K aka Yaoi lover14706


	10. Chapter 9

**N.P.O.V**

_Never be alone _I sing and the lights go dark. I look out at the empty stadium.

"Guys that was great I can't wait for our next concert," I smile and look at my band

"The concert will be epic," my blonde bassist says

"Yeah it will so we'll meet here tomorrow too, right?" I ask

"YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND," my very hyperactive guitar player adds

I start to pack up when my phone vibrates. It says 'message from Sasuke '. I open it up and it says:

S: Hey I just got off work what's up with you?

I text back:

M: Just got done practicing and getting packed up now

I finish packing up the mic and the speakers.

"OK see you later guys," I wave to my band and walk to my car.

Once I sit down I feel my phone vibrating against my leg.

S: Hey do you want to come to my house for a little bit tonight?

I thank god I'm by myself because I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of just seeing Sasuke again.

M:I'd love too what time?

I start to drive away from the empty stadium.

S: Around midnight I guess so my brother will be asleep by then.

_I didn't know he lived with his brother huh. _I think to myself but not really bothered by the fact. I look at the clock it reads 9:47 p.m.

M:Sure I'll be there :-)

S: Great also come through the window it will be the only one open when you come up.

M:Can't wait :-)

I drive one of the biggest hotels in this small town. I walk into the large building and like always there are fangirls already there and waiting for me. But once I walk into the door 2 of my favorite bodyguards get in front of me. The first one is named Sasori and he is actually shorter than me but has bright red hair and light brown eyes. Even though he is shorter than most people I think he is the scariest of my bodyguards. He can give you this 'Go to hell and stay there' look that could make a grown man cry. My other body guard is quite strange to say the least. His name is Kisame and he is huge to begin with but that's not the weird part, he dyed his skin blue and has naturally sharp shark like teeth. They block the way to the elevator and we all three get in.

"Thanks guys I don't think I would have made it out alive if you guys weren't here," I sigh trying to relax

"No need to thank us Naruto it is our job to protect you," the blue man says showing me his teeth but I've known from experience it's a smile

The elevator rings and I get out on the top floor and walk into my room. I close the door and my 2 bodyguards stand by the door. I look at my large clock on the wall and it reads 10:20. I sigh having to wait about 2 1/2 hours to be with my Sasuke. I go to my table in the pent house and there is mountains of letters all addressed to me. I start to read some and sort the letter by person. Most of them are love notes, some are just letters that want answers, and others are black mail but on those I make sure they have stuff they can't prove at all which is most of the time. After I got done sorting there was this one lone letter that didn't have a name on the front but I opened it up anyways. It read:

Dear Naruto,

I know who you like. I also know that you are gay. I will combust if you don't come out of the closet sooner or later and if you don't come out I have some pictures that will be all over the front page with your dear 'friend' Sasuke Uchiha. Think about it.

Muhyōjōna

I look down and pictures came out of the envelope. My jaw drops and my eyes get wide. They are the pictures of me giving Sasuke a blow job.

_Oh Kami help me _I think to myself as I lay my head down on my table in defeat.

**TBC. . . . **

**I know I'm so mean for not updating for a while but I had majors writer's block so give me a break will yeah :-) Please read and review and please do my poll on my profile its up at the top. **

**Hopefully still your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706 **


	11. Chapter 10

**N.P.O.V**

_Why would anybody want to expose that I'm gay? Who would it be? Why can't I come out of the damn closet? _I sit there and question myself still not having an answer for any of them. _Ok first things first who knows I'm gay? _

_Iruka_

_Kakashi_

_Ino_

_Choji_

_Sasuke_

_There is no way any of them would want to expose me. So who could it be? _I rack my brain but nothing come up. My phone vibrates on the table and I jump. I look at the phone and flip it open; its a message for Sasuke.

s:Are you coming?

Naruto looked at the clock and it read 1 a.m. I text him back.

m:Yeah sorry went to sleep be there in a couple minutes.

I sigh wanting to be with my boyfriend at the moment. I get up from my table and walk to my bedroom to get something so I don't have to walk around with my bodyguards. I pick up a baseball cap and a pair of non prescription glasses to cover my eyes. I walk out of my bedroom and walk out of the penthouse. I walk to the elevator and hit the lobby level button and it starts to go down.

**S.P.O.V**

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago. _I think getting aggravated with Naruto. I lay on my bed and look at my ceiling trying to remember the last time I had somebody in my bed I really wanted not just for sex. _It has been much to long. I wonder if he knows what I do for a living? _My chest tightens thinking when I tell him he will be disgusted with me and leave me. A knock on my window makes me jump out of my thoughts. I look over and I see my blonde looking at me with a smile. He climbs in and shuts the window again.

"Sorry I'm late," he walks over and kisses me gently on the forehead.

"Its ok, I thought you were going to bail on me for a second," I chuckle dryly

He smiles,"I would never do that."

Naruto sits on the bed next to me. I put my arms around his waist and pull him towards me. He kisses me.

**TBC. . . **

**A/N: I know I am so mean right now but I need to run this past you guys. Would you mind if I made Sasuke a uke for the scene, please tell me if you want me to do it or not. **

**hopefully still your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	12. Chapter 11

**N.P.O.V**

I climbed though the window and I see one of the most beautiful creatures in front of me I can't help but smile because I know he's mine and I am eternally his. I shut the window behind me quietly so that the other residence of the house won't know I am here.

I kiss him gently on the forehead and say softly not wanting him to be mad at me, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's OK, I thought you were going to bail on me for a second," He chuckles dryly

I smile, "I would never do that."

I sit on the bed next to my love and he instantly puts his arms around my waist. He pulls me near him and I do what I was wanting to do for the last 3 hours, I kissed him. He opens his mouth wide beckoning me to ravish his hot cavern. I run my tongue along every crease loving the taste of Sasuke; wanting more. He turns his head sideways for more excess. I bring my tongue to his and we start to fight for dominance. At first, I thought it was a losing battle but after a couple second I knew I was going to win and I was surprised to say the least when Sasuke hands moved from my waist to around my neck. He backs away from the kiss and leans back on to his bed. He looks at me with wanton lust in his eyes. I crawl towards him without thinking once I was close enough he leans up close to my ear.

He whispers with lust dripping from his voice, "Take me."

Those two words go straight to my groin and make shivers run up and down my spine. I move down so I'm in between his legs. He looks at me with his deep eyes that have lust and another emotion I haven't quite figured out what is it;_but I like it_. I lean down and kiss the very beautiful man under me. I ran my hands on my boyfriend's sides to the hem of his shirt and removed the offensive fabric; to reveal creamy white skin. I smile and run my hands along his bare, toned stomach making a soft moan escape from the raven. I lean down over him again and barely brush my lips across his and move to

his ear.

"Why are you letting me do this?" I whisper into his ear wanting to know

I come back up and look into his eyes, "Because I love you." He says but I know that is only part of the truth

"What's the actual reason?" I ask him sitting up not buying it

Sasuke sits up and leans against his bed board, "Because I wanted to feel you one last time before I told you."

_What is he talking about? _I start to inwardly panic but don't show it.

"Told me what?" I look at him

Sasuke sighs and looks down at his hands that are now in his lap not looking at me, "Naruto, I know I should have told you this sooner but," he pauses and gulps, "I am a porn star."

"Oh thank Kami," I say and bring him into a kiss.

He pulls back and looks at me confused, "You're not mad or disgusted at me?"

I smile, "No, I'm not you had me scared for a second like it was something major."

"What?" He asks completely confused out of his mind

"The first time at the club one of my friends told me you were," I chuckle and I feel my cheeks become hot, "I also found one of your movies in a movie store."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asks me

"I was seeing if you were going to tell me on your own," I say to him, "I love you so much Sasuke."

I lean down and kiss him again.

I kiss down his jaw line and whisper in his ear, "Do you still want me to top?"

I bring my hands along his sides again and I feel shivers go through him. _I'll take that as a yes_;I smile and give a long lick to the paler man's ear. I straighten up again and take off my shirt. Sasuke looks at me with lust in his eyes and licks his lips. I smile and start to run my hands down Sasuke's beautiful body making the said man arch his back to the touch. I stand up and slide Sasuke's pants off in the process leaving him laying there naked. I strip down in front of the raven making the said mans breath hitch. I smile knowing that Sasuke always thought that I was sexy. I climb back in between Sasuke legs . I kiss down Sasuke's stomach wanting this to be as pleasurable for Sasuke as it is going to be for me. He moans as I suck on a patch of sensitive skin on the raven's neck. Sasuke wraps his legs around my waist and grinds his hips against mine showing me how hard he really is. I moan and force his hips down against the bed again. I look up at Sasuke and almost blow my load when I did; he hair is slightly messed up, he cheeks are a lovely shade of red, and when I look into his eyes I see lust and something else that is just screaming 'fuck me into the mattress.' I turn to the side bed table and opened the drawer. I take out the tube of lube and squirt a generous amount onto 2 of my fingers not wanting to hurt Sasuke. I went to Sasuke's entrance and slid in one finger without Sasuke reacting very much. I stuck the other finger in and started to stretch him making him grit his teeth in pain but after a while he got used to the sensation. After the stretching was done I started to thrust my fingers into Sasuke searching for his prostate.

"N-naruto. . . r-right there," Sasuke said after a loud moan; panting

I removed my fingers from Sasuke's ass. He whimpers from the loss of the small pleasure. I squeeze some more lube onto my hands and cover my aching erection with the slippery substance. Sasuke puts his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist ready for me. I push my erection past the circle of mussels engulfing my cock in Sasuke's tight heat make me moan. I look up at Sasuke waiting for the signal to move on.

"Naruto move," Sasuke says with lust dripping from his voice.

I move out and completely back in not being able to hold back anymore. I start with a steady beat each time burying myself to the hilt in the tight heat know as Sasuke's ass.

"F-faster. . . " Sasuke pants like a wanton whore.

I thrust faster into Sasuke making him pant and moan. Sasuke's ass starts to constrict my cock signaling he is close to the brink. I moan from the tighter heat and start to thrust in and out more frantically.

"N-naruto," Sasuke moans almost too quietly for me to head

"N-naruto," Sasuke moans a little louder

Each time he moans my name his ass constricts a little more about to push me over.

"NARUTO!" he moans the loudest and ribbons of cum shoot out of him covering his and my stomach. I thrust once more deep inside the raven's ass and I see nothing but white.

**TBC. . . **

**A/N:I hope everybody enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this hahahaha please tell me what you think. Read and review.**

**Your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	13. Chapter 12

**Before we began I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend kyocat she is an awesome writer and an awesome friend so if you; as in my readers could go to her profile and read her fic and show her some love I will update faster I promise and also tell her that Yaoi lover sent you ^_^ On with the fic**

**S.P.O.V**

I see the sun shining through my eye lids waking me up from the most peaceful sleep. I open my eyes and I see the sexiest creature I have ever laid eyes on and I'm lying on top of him. I reach up and run my fingers through unruly golden blonde hair loving the way it feels. A caramel colored hand reaches up and snatches my wrist away from his head and kisses my palm softly.

"Good morning Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile letting my hand go

"Good morning Naruto," I say back to him loving the warmth that I was getting from him.

Naruto finally opens his eyes reviling beautiful blue orbs. He smiles and starts to rub my back in soothing circles.

"Last night was amazing thank you Sasuke," He said to me with a truly beautiful smile

I smile back feeling loved and feeling like I'm smiling to the right person for once, "So what are you doing today?"

"I have practice today at the stadium," He says to me

"I don't have anything to do today so can I come?" I ask wanting to meet his band

Naruto nods," Yeah you can come I don't think anybody is going to care if you do or not."

"So when do I have to be there?" I ask my boyfriend

"I'll pick you up here around six and then we can eat and be there by seven thirty," He says with a smile

"Ok I'll be ready," I say and sit up and get off the bed slowly flinching slightly from the pain in my ass.

Naruto looks at me, "Where are you going?"

I go to my closet and pick out some clothes and get dressed, "Come on my brother probably left already I thought you wouldn't mind having some breakfast before you go."

"Oh," He says and smiles, "thanks."

He stands up and gets dressed. We walk down the stairs and I know I am going to die because right there in the kitchen was the devil himself; my brother. He was wearing the signature Uchiha smirk. _This isn't going to end well. _

**N.P.O.V**

We walk down the stairs and I see a man that looks like an older version of Sasuke but he has a reddish hue to his eyes. He was wearing a smirk that I've seen Sasuke give me multiple times but some how this seems more evil some how. _Why does it feel like I should be fearing for my life right now? _

**TBC. . . . . **

**A/N: Please tell me what you think so I know that people are still reading my writing.**

**Your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok many of you probably are wonder how I came up the wonderful story; so I am going to enlighten you. Well I was rereading my first story 'That Night' which most of you know that on the first chapter it says ****"Naru that guy over there wants you and he's willing to pay four hundred bucks for it and he looks like a movie star" Well when I was reading that line for some apparent reason my mind went crazy and instead of reading movie star; I read porn star. Well after I had that thought I was instantly inspired and started writing this wonderful fic. ^_^ So now you know how I got this wonderful idea without further ado I give you the next chapter of Life Changing Acts. Enjoy.**

* * *

**N.P.O.V**

I feel Sasuke go rigid next to me.

_Come on he can't be that bad . . . . . can he? _

We walk towards the table the older raven is sitting at. The older raven stands up behind the table and extends his hand.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto; I am Uchiha Itachi head chairman of Uchiha Corporations," he says

I take his hand and shake it. He sits down.

"Sit Mr. Uzumaki lets talk," he says signaling to the seat across from him

I look at Sasuke he doesn't look at me because he is just glaring at his brother. I lead him to the table and he sits next to me.

"So how long have you known my brother?" Itachi asks me

I look at him, "I've known him for about a month."

"Do you know of his occupation?" Itachi asks me narrowing his eyes

"I learned his occupation the 1st day I saw him by my friend," I say to him truthfully

Itachi ponders this, "Is your friend a fan of my brothers work?"

"She is but I didn't know that until a couple of days after she told me," I say with a chuckle and a smile.

I already know what he is going to ask me next but I stay quiet until he asks it.

"Are you a fan of my brothers work?" He asks the question that I knew what he was going to ask.

I look at him, "I haven't seen Sasuke's work and I don't plan on seeing it since I have the real thing in front of me."

He seems satisfied with my answer, "So what is your occupation Uzumaki?"

"I am the lead singer of The Demons; I've been singing since I was in the 2nd grade but didn't form a band until my 3rd year of high school," I say to him

"How far did you go in your education?" the older Uchiha said looking skeptical at me

"I graduated college after 4 years," I say to him

"What did you major in?" He asks me

"Majored in finance and minored in music theory," I smile

He doesn't say anything he just nods. I keep my face straight trying to show that Itachi doesn't scare me even though I'm petrified inside.

"What is your view on my brothers occupation?" Itachi asks me

I sit there and ponder the question knowing if I didn't answer this correctly I could end up with no boyfriend by the end of the conversation.

"I perfectly fine with what Sasuke does as long as he doesn't bring his work home with him I'll be completely fine with it. I'll support what ever decisions he makes as long as he supports mine," I say to Itachi but I know Sasuke wanted to hear the answer to the question too.

Itachi looked at his watch, "I must be going it was a pleasure to finally meet you."

I stand up right after he does and I shake his hand one last time, "Like wise."

"Otouto," Itachi nods once at Sasuke

Sasuke nods once back, "Aniki."

Itachi leaves the room and we see him exit the house. Sasuke still hasn't looked at me.

"Sasuke," I call for him but he doesn't respond

"Sasuke?" I try again still nothing

"Uchiha Sasuke look at me damn it," I practically yell at him but he finally turns and looks at me.

His face is devoid of all emotion but I see rejection swirling in his eyes.

"Sasuke I'm not mad; I can see where Itachi was coming from if I had a brother as hot as you I would integrate their boyfriend too," I explain to him

"He does this every single time I bring somebody home," Sasuke said running his hand through his hair

_How many times has Sasuke brought somebody home? _I want to ask him but don't all at the same time.

I put my arms around his smaller waist and pull him towards me, "Everything is going to fine Sasuke I think Itachi is going to warm up to me sooner or later."

I capture his lips in a small kiss.

**I.P.O.V**

_Not bad foolish Otouto not bad at all. _I drive away from the house.

**TBC. . . . . . **

**A/N: I hope you liked it and to you ItachiSasukeSama I hope I did a good job on Itachi if I didn't I will fix it hahahahaha. So please everybody who is still reading this please read and review. ^_^**

**your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	15. Chapter 14

**N.P.O.V**

I'm standing in the door way looking at Sasuke.

"So I'll pick you up around 6 ok," I say to him with a smile not really wanting to leave just yet

Sasuke shakes his head yes, "Ok, I'll be ready."

Sasuke puts his hand on my cheek; caressing it. He leans forward and kisses me softly. _I love the feeling of his lips. I just can't get enough of them. _He pulls back with a smile.

"I love you and I'll see you tonight," he says to me with a small genuine smile

I smile back at my lover, "I love you too."

I turn around to walk down the road to my car since I had to sneak in his house last night.

I sigh _I hate leaving him. _

I spot my car where I put it last but I'm grateful in my haste of leaving last night I didn't grab any of my overly flashy cars. I walk down the road and in my peripheral vision I see a couple of people pointing at me. _They are probably wondering if they think they know who I am or not. _I chuckle. One boy that was probably 13-14 runs up to me with a poster in his hands.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto the lead singer of The Demons," he said excitedly

I smile at him, "Yes I am what can I do for you?"

"Could you sign my poster for me." he said handing me the poster and a sharpie

"Of course who am I signing it too?" I ask the younger boy

The young brunette smiled and for the first time I say a chip in his tooth, "Your signing it to me, my name is Konohamaru."

I smile at him and wrote down 'To my biggest fan Konohamaru' and I sign it. I roll his poster back up and give it back to him, "There you go Konohamaru."

He grabs the poster and the sharpie, "Thank you Mr. Uzumaki."

I smile at him and get into my car but before I close the door I look at the young brunette, "Call me Naruto."

I close the door and drive away leaving a young stunned boy standing there with a smile on his face.

_I love these moments. _Once I was a couple of feet away a group of people surrounded poor Konohamaru. I chuckle.

I drive back to the hotel that I've been staying at. I drive to the front and pull out the keys and give it to the valet while he hands me a card. I walk in and in a split second I'm surrounded by squealing girls. My two bodyguards get in front of me like always and push the girls away leading me to the elevator. We all three get in.

The red head; Sasori looks at me, "You know if you keep sneaking out like that we won't be able to protect you."

I sigh, "I know Sasori but I just needed to get away and plus I wasn't even that far away."

"Yeah but still we get worried about you Naruto, we are still your friends," Kisame says to me also

"Sorry guys, I'll call the next time I'll do it ok," I say to them with a smirk because they both know that if I said I would never do it again I would be lying.

Kisame chuckles while the elevator rings. I step out and walk into the pent house. I roll my eyes. _Why did my crew talk me into getting the pent house even when they know I could live in a cardboard box if I had too. All well. _I walk to my room, pick out a pair of my favorite black skinny jeans and my favorite tight orange shirt. I take a shower and get dressed. I look at the clock and it reads 3:30. Right above my clock there is my most prized possession; the last picture of my parents that wasn't destroyed in the fire. I smile and I know that they would be proud of me. I sit down at my desk and look at what I already have for the next song of my next album. I pick up my acoustic guitar and start playing what I already have down. Even though I can't play as good as Lee or Ino I can still play pretty decently. I get through the song and I sigh. _Now the hard part the lyrics. I can ask the guys later to help me out. _I walk back into the front room. I walk to the balcony. I smile because I have a breath taking view. I can feel sleep trying to take me over. I look at my watch and it reads 3:45. _I might as well take a nap I'm probably going to be up all night again. _I smirk. _Because of Sasuke. _I exit the balcony and go to my room and take a much needed nap.

_**-Time Skip- **_

I open my eyes and turn my head slightly to read the clock. It reads 5:23. I instantly stand up from my bed. _If I don't leave right now I'm going to be late! _I look around for my wallet and I found it were I left it; in my pocket. I look around once more to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Double checking done I walk out of my room with Sasori and Kisame hot on my heals. I enter the elevator with Kisame and Sasori not far behind me.

"Where are we going?" Kisame asks

"I'm going to go pick up my boyfriend, then we are going to go eat, and then we are going to go to the rehearsal." I say to both of them, "Hey guys could you do me a favor?"

"You want us to guard you but not guard you because of your boyfriend right?" Sasori asks knowing exactly what I was going to say

"Yes," I say to the red head.

Sasori turns to Kisame, "I guess we could do that." Kisame said with a shrug.

"Thank you, you guys are one of the best bodyguards ever." I say to them with a smile.

I hand the valet my card, they drive up in my car and hand me my keys.

"Thank you," I said taking the keys out of the mans hands.

TBC. . . .

**A/N: Ok sorry it took so long to get updated but I seriously haven't had time to get it done so -gets down on knees looks up to my readers- PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Hahaha ok dramatic moment over hahaha so please guys read and review I would love to know what everybody thinks .**

**Your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	16. Chapter 15

**S.P.O.V**

I look at my watch one more time and it read 6:15. _He should be here already. _I see headlight going down the street and my heartbeat starts to go a little faster. A car pulls up and my heart feels like it just deflated; it was my brothers car. Itachi gets out of the car and walk towards me.

"What happened to that smile Otouto? Aren't you happy to see your Aniki?" he asks sarcastically with a somewhat bitter edge to his voice.

"Hn," I grunt

He smirk, "Or maybe you were waiting for somebody else. Could it be Mr. Uzumaki?"

I glare at him knowing he is just talking to annoy me.

"Oh it is, isn't it," he looks at me again with a somewhat evil glint in his eyes, "he's late isn't he? I thought he would be different."

Right before I was about to comment a car rolls up into the driveway. Naruto exits the car looking flustered.

"I am so sorry I'm late Sasuke," He says to me walking towards both of us.

We stay silent for the moment.

"So, Sasuke are you ready to go?" Naruto asks breaking the some what awkward silence.

I nod, "Aniki."

"Otouto," he says while I walk away with Naruto by my side.

I get in the car.

I can't get that line out of my head 'I thought he would be different.'

"Sasuke?" Naruto calls with worry lacing his voice

I look at him not saying anything.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" He asks looking at me with his hand on the keys

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm just tired is all," I say to him

He looks forward, starting the car but I know he didn't believe what I just told him. We drive in relative silence only talking about minor stuff. We get to stadium and Naruto looks kinda nervous.

"You ok?" I ask him

He nods, "Yeah I'm fine, lets go I know some people who are dying to meet you."

"Then lets go," I say to him and get out of the car.

We get out of the car and walk towards the large entrance. Naruto leads me towards an elevator that you have to have a key for it to work. He get a key out and puts it in the slot. Once we get into the elevator I can feel the nervousness just rolling off of Naruto.

'I take it he doesn't do this often.'

The elevator dings and I take Naruto's hand within mine. We step out into a hall way. We walk down the hallway and enter the last door on the left.

"Hey guys Naruto's here," a young woman's voice says

A blonde girl walks up to us with a huge smile on her face and a slight blush.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke," she says with a huge grin and he voice going up a couple octaves.

I look at her impassively, "and you are Yamanaka Ino."

She turns a darker red and giggles, "come on you should meet everybody else."

I follow her farther into the room with Naruto by my side. Everybody looked exactly how they looked on their website. Ino starts on the couch, points at the guy wearing green spandex and tuning a guitar.

"This is Rock Lee."

He looks up from his instrument and gives me a big cheesy grin as he lays the guitar on its stand. He stands up and walks enthusiastically over to Naruto and me.

"Oh you must be Sasuke-kun," he says with another cheesy grin

I nod. Lee takes my hand and shakes it vigorously.

"Naruto-kun has talked about you quite a lot and it is such a wonder to finally meet the person Naruto has been occupied with, you look so youthful, I must know your secret to looking this extremely youthful," He says in one long run on sentence never taking a breath.

My mind is still spinning from the hand shake.

"Well anyway, that's Lee for you," Naruto chuckles beside me finally coming back to life.

Naruto puts his arms around my shoulders. He points at the next person on the couch who has his hand stuck in a chip bag.

"and this is my drummer Akimichi Choji," Naruto says to me

I don't even have to look at him to know he is smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad I finally meet all of you," I say to Naruto's band

"So Naruto," Ino says walking up to us, "So are you finally going to come out of the closet to the public now?"

**TBC. . . **

**A/N: I know it took me forever to get this down. Don't hurt me -cowers in the corner- Let me know what you think so please review :-)**

**-your writer**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I usually switch over to Naruto's POV but right now I feel a Sasuke moment coming up so please don't get mad at me. **

**S.P.O.V**

_There has to be a mistake. I didn't hear her right or something. How could he not come out of the closet yet? I mean we've been dating for what a month? _

I get out of his hold on me and turn to glare at him.

"What do you mean you haven't come out of the closet yet?" I say to him through clenched teeth trying to restrain myself from full out yelling at him

_I thought he would be different _my brother's comment rings through my head once more

**-Flashback-**

My boyfriend standing next to me pushes me into the bushes and tells me not to move as photographers walk past us.

"When are you going to come out of the closet?" I ask him for the one hundredth time as I pick a piece of a shrub out of my hair.

Kiba puts his arms around my neck .

"You just have to wait a little longer I promise," he whispers a nice change from the way he usually acts

"But we have already been going out for 3 months."

"I know, I'm sorry I promise it will be soon," he says to me

"It better because when you do then I will have something to flaunt everywhere I go," I chuckle as he blushes sweetly

-**2 months later-**

"Oh Kiba who is your friend?" a girl asks

I look at him from the corner of my eye, hoping that he will tell her that I'm his boyfriend.

He hesitates and runs his fingers though his hair; nervous habit of his.

"Oh him? He's . . . just a friend of mine." he says as he puts his head down

I shoot him a look as he gives me his killer puppy dog eyes. If I was a lesser man my resolve would have been demolished by those puppy dog eyes. I walk out of the house I was in. Kiba runs after me.

"Where are you going?" he asks me as he takes my wrist.

"Kiba, I'm done." I state simply and don't look back at him

Realization hits him even without looking at him I know it does. He lets go of my wrist. I get to my car and drive off trying to not look back at the dejected state that I left Kiba in.

**-end of flashback-**

"I just haven't..."

"No, I'm not going to go through that again. Naruto if your not man enough to come out of the closet now you're never going too." I growl trying to keep my feelings in check

I storm out of the room going towards the elevator thanking what ever god out there that I don't need the key to go down. As I walk towards the entrance I take my phone out and dial Itachi.

"Hello Otouto what do you need at this hour?" he asks

"Pick me up."

"Where are you?" He asks no questioning why I need him to pick me up

"At the stadium go through the north gate I'm right there in the front."

I hang up the phone knowing he heard me and doesn't need anything else to come and get me. I know for a fact that Naruto is still trying to process what just happened and won't come after me because he knows I have every right to leave. A dark car comes through the gates finally arriving. I get inside the car. My brother doesn't say a word as he drives home knowing it won't do any good to press the matter. We finally get home. I get out of the car feeling just mentally drained. I contemplate going to bed but decide against it because it is just now 7:30.

"Sasuke are you hungry?" Itachi says standing in the door way.

"No," I say to him

He walks out leaving me to my thoughts.

**I.P.O.V (**just for you ItachiSasukeSama :-))

_It seems that I'm going to have to have a little chat with . _

**A/N: **

**Crazy Reader: Why haven't you updated in like forever?**

**Me:. . . writers block**

**CR: LYER!**

**M:Ok fine I just didn't feel like it because I thought it would be a lot harder -cowers in corner- don't hurt me **

**CR: I won't hurt you. . . **

**M:-jumps for joy- YEAH!**

**CR:as long as you update sooner**

**M:O_O**

**Ok that was my little blurb I thought it would be fun to change it up a little bit. But I still want to know what you think so please review and I promise that I will update sooner if you guys do review ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know this is way over due...please don't hate me and just a warning it kinda jumps so I'm sorry if it confuses you at all. **

**S.P.O.V**

_Everything is going wrong._ I step back not being able to put myself into the moment for the shoot.

"I'm sorry everybody," I say as I pull my pants back on

I run to my dressing room quickly.

_There's no doubt I'm going to get a call from father...probably going to yell at me for losing money on the shoot like I did last week. _

2 weeks ago I ran out on Naruto. Ever since then I haven't been able to do my job effectively. I haven't been able to "get in the moment" with anybody at all. This was the 3rd shoot I'd run out of.

My cell phone rings across the room so I walk over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

**N.P.O.V (earlier the same day)**

"What the hell is wrong with you!" my friend Ino yells at me and pushes me.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" I yell back

She grits her teeth, "You've been nothing but a jerk for the past 2 weeks, what the hell is your problem?"

I tense as I step towards her. I raise my hand to slap her. Then, I hesitate realizing what I was about to do to one of best friends. I run out of the room not looking back. Once out of the room, I just stop and lean against the wall and slide down.

_What the hell is going on? _

I take a deep breath trying to figure out why I've been acting the way I have.

_Sasuke..._

Its the only explanation.

_I have to make this right...and I know the exact way to do it too. _

I smile to myself.

_But before I fix things with Sasuke, I need to go fix the stuff with my band because I know I can't do this alone. _

I get up from the wall and walk back to the room where the rest of my band is. Once I walk in everybody turns to me. I sigh and look at the floor knowing I've been a really shitty friend lately.

"Guys, I know I haven't been the most pleasant person in the world for the past 2 weeks and I'm sorry but before you leave. I want you guys to do one more thing for me. I want you to help me do this last concert so I can get Sasuke back. I know this is a lot for me to ask but please." I say to everybody waiting for them to just leave and never look back.

I feel a small hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Ino.

"Naruto," she pauses, "your such an idiot."

I can't help but smile at my very blunt friend.

"We are not going anywhere. Everybody as their off days and I think that everybody would love to help you get your man back." She smiles

I look around the room and I see nothing but smiling faces.

"Now, my youthful friend what do you have in mind to get your young lover back?" Lee asks me with his signature smile.

I smile back at him as I say, "I've got some ideas."

**-I.P.O.V- **

The phone rings for the hundredth time today. I pick it up to answer the call, hoping its more interesting than the mountains of paper work stacked on my desk.

"Uchiha Corporations." I say monotone

"Um. T-this w-wouldn't be U-uchiha Itachi would it?" a semi-familiar voice stammers on the other end.

"Yes it is and who might this be?" I say to the man slightly aggravated.

"Um. This is Uzumaki Naruto." I hear him gulp before he says his name.

Once I hear its the guy that my brother has walked out on, my hand goes to the receiver to disconnect the call not wanting to hear what this man wants.

"STOP! Please don't disconnect the call. I know you hate me right now but I want to make it right." he says frantically on the other end. I pause right above the button.

"You have 2 minutes." I growl into the phone.

**-S.P.O.V- (back to where we left off on the top)**

"Hello?"

"Hey its Gaara." a somewhat deep voice says from the other side

_I wonder why he's calling I haven't seen him in a while_

"Hey what's up?"

"I got a call from your brother and you said that you needed to get out of the house so lets go do something tonight."

_Hn. I knew Itachi had something to with this. _

"Sure why not I need to get out for a while anyways."

"Ok, I'll pick you up tonight around 10."

"Ok see you then."

The line goes dead as I say the last line.

_I wonder where he is going to take me. _

TBC...

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger sorry XD well anyways I love that everybody is enjoying this but I truly think I only have about one more chapter to write. So thank you everybody for just keeping up with me and not getting confused easily hahahaha XD Well anyways please Review because I want to know what you think ^_^. **

**Your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706 **


	19. Last one

**A/N: ****I hate to say this, I really do but I think this is going to be the last chapter of** **Life Changing Acts.**** I want to thank all my readers from the bottom of my heart for liking my writing and for the some that actually reviewed my shit writing. Well with out further ado I give you the last chapter of Life Changing Acts. **

**-N.P.O.V-**

_I can do this...I can do this...oh shit I can't do this..._

I'm sweating bullets, my hands start to shake, and I can just feel my throat starting to close on me. Ino looks at me worriedly.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and with a smile she says, "You can do this, everything will work out I promise."

Her words help but my nerves are still on edge. One of the hand helps puts a black stool on the stage in front of me. I check my mike around my ear and pick up my acoustic guitar. I take my last deep breathe and start to walk on stage.

-**S.P.O.V (earlier that same day)-**

_This is exactly what I needed. _

I'm walking in a park next to Gaara. We don't talk but its a comfortable silence. This is just a nice place to just clear my head.

_I would swallow my pride,  
I would choke on the rinds,  
but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside,  
swallow my doubt  
turn it inside out  
find nothing but faith in nothing._(1)_  
_

I look over and see Gaara take his phone out of his pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

…...

I see my red headed friend roll his eyes and say, "Fine."

He hangs up and looks over at me.

"That was my sister, she wants me to come pick her up." he says

"I didn't know you had a sister?"

"She's just here on vacation to see some of her friends." he says as we turn around to go back to his car.

"Then why is she asking for a ride from you?"

"Because her friend ditched her." he says simply

"Hn."

We finally get to his car. He drives to where his sister is silently. We stop at this huge building and it looks seems like I've been here but its dark so I can't be completely sure.

"My sister is inside, your going to have to help me find her." Gaara says to me.

"Hn." I get out of the car and I can hear that there are thousands of people in the building.

I look over at my friend as he checks his phone, "She says she's near the stage."

I nod as I wait for him. He goes through the door first. I follow him as he slowly pushes people out of his way to get to the stage. We finally get to the stage and I see Gaara with his phone out again.

"She here!" I yell over the noise of the other people.

He shrugs. I can feel a headache starting to form from the noise of the people around me as I roll my eyes.

Then everybody around me get quiet. I look up to the stage and a black stool is set up on the stage.

**N.P.O.V**

Ino looks at her phone and looks at me.

"He's here." she says with a smile, "you can do this."

_(sorry recap moment) I can do this...I can do this...oh shit I can't do this..._

I'm sweating bullets, my hands start to shake, and I can just feel my throat starting to close on me. Ino looks at me worriedly.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and with a smile she says, "You can do this, everything will work out I promise."

Her words help but my nerves are still on edge. One of the hand helps puts a black stool on the stage in front of me. I check my mike around my ear and pick up my acoustic guitar. I take my last deep breathe and start to walk on stage. I make my way to the black stool on the stage. The crowd goes quiet. My pulse begins to quicken, not because everybody is looking at me, its because I know that Sasuke is here. I sit down on the single stool on the stage and I turn on my mike.

"Hey thanks for everybody being out here tonight I'm glad everybody was able to make it." I try really had to not make my voice shake, "Well, I wrote this song for my most precious person and at the end of the song I want him to come up if he could find in his heart to forgive me."

I start to pluck the strings to my guitar, trying to pour my soul and trying to show how much I love him.

_Just wonder if you're gonna love me forever_

_Just wonder if you'll always be mine_

_Just wonder if we'll always be like this_

_Just wonder if you're gonna love me forever_

_Don't care about the boy you used to be_

_I love that man that you've become_

_Glad you've finally shown me_

_I have somebody to love._

I picked up the tempo and sung out to my hearts desires.

_You've shown me a world,that I never thought existed_

_You've shown me a place,I've only seen in my dreams._

_Don't care about the boy you used to be_

_I love the man that you've become._

_Glad you've finally shown me_

_I have somebody to love._

I slowed back down the the original tempo

_I still feel your arms around me_

_I still taste you on my tongue_

_Never wanna forget this feeling_

_Never gonna forget your love_

_No I don't care about the boy you used to be_

_I've fallen in love with the man that you've become_

_So glad you've finally opened my eyes_

_I have somebody, somebody, somebody to love(2)_

I waited from my heart to slow down somewhat before I chose to speak again.

"I know I'm an ass and I hope you are able to forgive me and join me here on stage."

The crowd is silent. I stand up about to start crying because my heart is breaking. I was about to walk off stage when I see somebody move towards the stairs to get on the stage to where I was. I can't see the person because of the spot light on me. The shape goes up the stairs as I go towards it, my heart seems like it is going to burst out of my chest. I finally get to where I can see who it is. It is a pale man, that is a little shorter than I am, he has black hair but when the spot light hit him you could see the streaks of blue with in it. He has deep dark brown eyes that look almost black. I lock my eyes with his as I walk towards him. I stick my hand out for him to take. He puts my hand on top of mine and I intertwine my fingers with his. I walk back to center stage.

"Everybody, this is my most precious person Uchiha Sasuke and,"I look over at Sasuke looking into his eyes, "he is my boyfriend and I love him."

**-Time Skip 2 days-**

**M.P.O.V**

I look down at the Magazine. The head tittle is: Uzumaki Naruto is Gay and Taken. I flip it open to see the front page story.

I hear somebody walk through the door but I don't look up as I know who it is. He flops down on the seat next to me. He huffs trying to get my attention. I put my magazine down and look over at my boyfriend. He had brown hair and two red triangles on his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Sai stop meddling into other people's lives or should I say Muhyōjōna." Kiba says to me

"Hm, but Kiba if I didn't meddle this would have never worked out," I said pointing to the magazine, "also I wouldn't have gotten you either."

**The End. **

**(1): If you don't know the song it was Inside Out by Eve 6 ^_^ Awesome song by the way**

**(2): Ok for this song I give all the props to one of my friends misbip0lar she is awesome for letting me use this for my last chapter. **

**A/N: Ok it seems this is going to be the last time I do this for this story but please review. Even though it is the last chapter I still want to know what you think. Also if you like the couple KakaIru I would love it if you could go to Be There for Me REWRITE! **

**your writer for the last time,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	20. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

Hey, well I've got a couple things I want to say and get off my chest before I post anything else. Well as most people know, I haven't been posting anything as of late and I'm sorry. I'm just stuck. If **ANYONE** has an idea of what should happen on the next chapter of Be There for Me please shoot me a PM and let me know. Ok, well one more thing I want to know how many people would want to read a sequel of That Night or anything else I have so please to help me, will everybody just go to my profile and take my poll, it would help like no other.

Hopefully still your writer,

Yaoi lover14706

P.S. I already have the first chapter of the sequel of That Night typed up, I just want to see how many people would actually read and review it if I posted it.


End file.
